Lost Explorers
by Akafox
Summary: This is a pokemon mystery dungeon fanfic about a team of 7 who go to defeat Prime Diaolga but instead get trapped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. Gale

We were on our way up the mountain. I'm usually so laid back and don't care but this had me on edge. I floated along side my fellow team members. A eevee named Chibi. She was always super serious when it came to missions and this was no different. Next on my team is the son of mew. His name is Gary. He's serious, as if it were his job. He's also always protecting me. Next there's Nezumi the Pikachu. Nezumi is no average fun loving Pikachu but quiet most of the time, often lost in thought. Ok um next is Sieshou the bulbasaur. There are no words to describe this bulbasaur. Mainly because I don't know him so well. He's new to our group. Ok so now Sam the squirtle. He's so silly. Always cheerful. Even now as I look around at them I see him humming and smiling. He knows we might not all make it back alive but his happiness won't leave. Next is the fancy little emolga, Casandra. She is a fasion MANIAC and back home would always ask us "oh what about this outfit!? Or this one!?" all the time. Next Blomma the shaymin. I think her name is Japanese for "flower" or maybe sweedish. I forgot. And I am the son of Mewtwo, Gale. Oh did I forget Marshal? He's a riolu.

We continued to walk and I started to notice that no wild pokemon were attacking us. This seemed odd sense I've heard warnings that many uncivilized pokemon will attack on the mountains. Our mission is to take care of Diaolga and return it to it's not so evil state. We just called him Prime Diolga. We are a team and our team name is Light's Poison. "This is kinda creepy" I heard Same say. The others all nodded in response but I just kept hovering along with Gary. Gary looked over at me. He to was floating and he whispered to me, "Can you sence Prime Diaolga?" to which I shook my head no. "Can't sense anything living in these mountains except plant life." He stared for a moment expecting me to say "Sike! Gotcha!" like I usually did. I usually joke around with the gang on missions but when he realized I was serious he went back to staring ahead of him, wide eyed. What could possibly be running through his mind?

When we made it to the top Gary exclaimed, "GIANT. BLACK. HOLE!" and floated back an inch. When I climbed up to join the group I saw it before my very eyes. "The darkness inside it…" Chibi said seeming happy. "Is it really a black hole!?" said Marshal with wide eyes. The others looked at Gary but I simply said "Gary is right. A black hole right in front of us."

What happened next devastated me. A palkia which looked like Prime Diaolga in a way stepped out of the black hole and stared at us. "IT'S A PRIME PALKIA!" Casandra yelled out. So that's just what I'll call it. "Prime….Palkia?" Nezumi said slowly. Suddenly there was a giant explosion and we were sent flying into a neighboring mountain. I looked up to only see Nezumi with me as he said "I knew it. Our adventure has only just now begun. Come, Gale. We must find the others." Why is he so calm and content? I got up and saw him brush himself off before he started walking for a hole only he could fit through. "Where are you going!?" I exclaim as he crouched down, ready to crawl through. "I'll find a way around for you." He said no emotion showing and started running through the hole leaving me all alone in a dim cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Casandra

I looked around to see not a single soul with me except for Chibi. OHH THAT NASTY LITTLE EMO? I have to travel with the THING? I may seem mean at the moment but I just don't like her, that's all. I saw her rise to her feet. She had taken enough damage to make any eevee faint but she can still stand as if she'd never been attacked. She then walked over to me and threw me up in the air. I landed on her back and she looked back at me right in the eye asking if I was alright. "I think I broke an arm… and I can't feel my legs." She gave me a fake smile as if trying to say I'll be ok but I knew she didn't care. She started to walk on and after exiting the cave we had been in I saw her look around. "Wh-what is it!?" I said the fear showing on my face. She sprung up, me falling off her back, and stared down. She was stuck to the ceiling like some kind of psy pokemon! So does this mean she'd become an espeon later?

Suddenly a low growl came from behind me as a wild umbreon took paw step by paw step closer to me. "Ohhh….a meal." I heard it say. "HE-HELP!" I screamed. Suddenly there was a thump. "Down boy." I heard her say. Oh thank heavens! I heard slashes and what not from behind and when she was done she rolled an oren berry in front of me. "Eat." She commanded. So I used my good arm and ate the oren berry.

After that I could limp at an ok pace. One leg still healing along with my arm she walked at a slow pace as if trying to make sure I can keep up. Chibi looked at me "you comin'?" she said with a hint of sympathy in her voice. "I can keep up just fine. I don't need any help from YOU miss emo!" I started to walk even though it hurt my leg. Her head turned, her eyes following my every move. "Are you acting like that because of me?" all emotion was gone from her voice that time. I didn't respond and she simply walked her normal speed, which left me behind. She then stopped. "You comin' or need help?" she said no emotion in that rock solid voice. I caught up then she walked at a normal pace along side me. I couldn't tell if she cared or not but I thought that maybe I shouldn't be so hard on her now.

It's been a day or two and Chibi made a fire to sit by. I think it's night but I can't tell, what with being in a mountain. She started humming, but there was no personality, passion, no nothing in her voice. I started wonder if maybe she would just be some empty shell until she grew into something great. Perhaps she'll become a vaporeon!? Or possibly a flareon! Well I'll never really know. But suddenly she was singing. And there was emotion, passion, and a person in her voice. I listened well and pretended to fall asleep before hearing her sing a song. It brought tears to my eyes to learn what KIND of passion and emotion was buried deep in this little shell of an eevee. I looked up, not fearing her realization that I'm awake, and saw her fur grow a little darker.

I felt the dark embrace of her fur. She had this aura about her that freaked me out just a bit. I continued to walk until something shiny caught my eye. I looked over my shoulder at it and jumped up and down, cheering to see it was a dimond. It was simply sitting there on the ground. Oh it was so shiny… but Chibi saved me from the trap and dragged me along with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, Marshal

I looked up and saw Gary floating next to me. "Awake are we?" how long was I out? "When you didn't wake up in the first few days I had thought that I'd give you another day. Or just drag you." I started to smile my brave smile and got up. "Careful. Don't push yourself now-" I cut him off with my signature battle cry and dashed off ahead. "HEY WAIT!" he started flying after me, struggling to keep up. I kept running on like a little trooper. My legs aching but I pushed away the pain. "HEY DON'T RUN SO FAST I CAN'T KEEP UP! I'M INJURED TO YOU KNOW!" Gary yelped. But I kept running and pushed myself to run faster then already. I ran until my legs betrayed me and I collapsed, out of breath. Gary quickly flew next to me and poked me. "You ok?" he said. "I feel great!" I said still panting. He looked around as if searching for something. "I sense something." He said.

Peeking from the shadows I saw a mask. A red mask with small holes for the pokemon to see and a little whole near where the muzzle or nose would be. He stepped out of the shadows. "I am Rai." He said in a calm voice. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Gary said before forming a ball of psy power in his hand. "Whoa whoa! I'm lost just like you…!" I looked at Gary. "Come on Gary.." he looked down at me. " let the dude come along." Gary stared at Rai for a long time before nodding. Rai then took out three big, red, apples! He walked over and gave one to Gary. "Thank you." Gary mumbled before nibbling at the apple. Rai then sat next to me. "Can you get up?" he said. I nodded and with the strength I had left, I pulled myself up. Now sitting up strait I could see this Abra was a little shorter then normal abra. He held out an apple for me and I helped myself!

Rai took the lead, he said he knew someone who could help us. He'd seen a squirtle and a bulbasaur walking through here. I asked how he saw them and where he saw them, but Rai stayed silent the entire time after that. Finally arriving at this cave there was an axew. "Alex," Rai began, "these are the pokemon who said they'd traveled with the squirtle and bulbasaur. Gary the Mew and Marshal the Riolu." He stepped out of the way so Alex could see us better. Alex stared for a moment then shot through a tunnel. "Follow him." Rai commanded, pulling Gary over to the tunnel. Gary shot in and then I was forced to follow.

When we got to the other side we found our friends, out cold on the ground. Alex said he'd have to go and shot through the same tunnel. That's when I sw that his tunnels were hidden in shadows. Gary went over to our friends. Sieshou was first to open his eyes. "huuh…?" he said as Gary stared at Sam. Sam wasn't moving, but after further inspection, Sieshou revealed that he was still breathing. Gary was relieved to know his friend would make it. Rai then came out of the tunnel with five oren berries and a sack. "The sack has food in it." He explained. "There are a few apples, an oren berry or two, and some poffins." I was about to ask how he got poffins but instead Sieshou asked for an oren berry and I fell silent.

I took off running when I awoke. Gary, Rai, and Sieshou couldn't keep up! Gary had made up his mind when he said he'd carry Sam with his psy power until he woke up. This made him even slower because he had to make sure he didn't ram Sam into anything. Rai was closest to keeping up, moving his legs fast as he could. "CAN YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN?" I heard Sieshou yell. Upon looking back at them I saw that Sieshou was farthest behind!


	4. Chapter 4

***sorry the chapters have been so short. I'll try to make this one longer.

Chapter Four. Chibi.

This is how an angel cries: song. I love music. And I love the adventure and fear for my life. But Casandra has ruined this all for me. I looked at her, anger about to flare up but no emotion reaching my body. Nothing happened except a 'glance' at her. Truthfully, that was a glare. A glare, not a glance. But it came out a glance. She was now flying again, which worried me at first. But now seeing that she flys quite well without the wind, I no longer worry. She's been mumbling insults behind my back. Insults I always hear. Calling me an 'emo' and saying I don't have emotions. It hurts. It really hurts. SHe then asked me to sing while we were on the road. I didn't want to destroy her beliefs though, about my emotions. It almost seems like a playful tease you might get from parents. That's fine. "Emotions I feel~ They turn to none~ I broke, I broke, them one by one~ The smile I could hold, for so many years~ It bears, it bears, hatful te-" She cut me off saying, "Sing something happy! Something that would make me wanna do a little dance! Something like that! Oh oh do you know any songs about fashion!? I think THAT would be great!" I stopped walking. She flew a little ahead before realizing I wasn't going to run after her. As she landed by me a slight flicker of emotion went through my eyes. I was not in the mood for this. And my eyes flickered with rage.

She let me return to my singing as we approached an opening. "Words you say that we don't see~ They hit and they are hur-" "Stop that!" she yelled, cutting me off once again. Suddenly she turned away from the opening and landed. "Ohh a fashion show!" I saw a strange mew standing there. It had red eyes and blue fur. The left ear looked torn and it's eyes rang with pain and before I knew it she was skipping toward this cursed looking mew. Once again emotion made it to my body. Fear showing through the movement of my tail. "SUCK IT LOSER!" I heard, it sounded like the yell of a man and certainly didn't come from the mew. I then saw a pokemon there. A mewtwo with completly purple eyes and black skin. His eyes flickering with the feelings of being left behind by friends. I tried to pull back Casandra but she wouldn't listen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, Nezumi

It has taken a long time but I finally found a way around for Gale. Sadly this way around would mean we'd have to scale the mountain from outside. Not a very good idea. Although my suspicions of something being up there on the peak were confirmed today when I looked up and saw thunder and ice hit the peak and a portal open. Well what I assume is a portal. Now I just have to get Gale out this hole. "Gale!" I shouted. He looked at me and said, "Huh where are you?" "I need you to use shadow ball on this hole!" I watched him look around for a while before he formed a ball of dark energy and hurled it into the hole. It stopped right in the opening and I ran up the mountain a few steps before it exploded, sending me flying into the air. Gale walked out and caught me. "Thank you, my friend." I said as he put me down. He looked up at the portal. It was still there. From here we could see the other mountain and Prime Diolga on it. This worries me, Gale is so skinny and I'm no better. At current time, we're in no shape to battle what's there. And I can only guess that the dangers that await will be no easier then the battle ahead.

We started to scale the mountain and Gale reverted to his normal self. "And so I wake in the morning and I step outside." He was singing. I thought it was cute that he pick such a funny song while on this mission. Although at some point it looked impossible to go further. But then, I saw a hole that was just big enough for me to crawl into. Although this is only because I am like a mouse, if my nose fits then the rest of me will. Which means I can go a lot of places. But this didn't look near big enough for Gale. Would we separate again? But this time if I didn't return, there was no hope for him. He suddenly stopped singing that song. Now it was silent. "Go." He said in a serious voice. "B-but if I go now then there'll be no hope! What if the rock's to thick for you to break? What if I never return? There were no other ways back there! So going back is pointless! I'll stay here! Even if that sends me to heaven!" I began. This was the first time emotion peeked through my voice. He then got on one knee by me, most likely so we were equal in height. "Oh come on. I'll find a way. After all, I'm like an angel with a shotgun." He then stood up and smiled at me, crystal clear tears forming. I nodded, and without looking back I hurried into the hole.

I would be an angel with a shotgun. A soilder. I'll fight as long as it's to protect. Never to hurt anyone I don't need to. As I scurry down this hole I can hear him using attack after attack, ability after ability, to get through this impossible route I've left him at. I kept going and saw a fork in the tunnel. I hadn't a clue which way to go. But I heard the voice of Marshal down one end and down the other I heard Chibi calling Casandra's name. "Casandra's in trouble!" I thought and rushed down the direction of Chibi's voice.

I came out on the other side to see Chibi and Casandra. Along with two very strange pokemon. But I know my myths. The cursed mew and cursed mewtwo. "One last chance-" Chbi began, "release your hold on my friend before I do something you'll regret." I ran over by Chibi and said, "And I will aid her in this act if needed." Chibi looked at me and smiled. A smile from Chibi was such a shock I shivered a little as she turned her head back to the cursed pokemon. Now that I think about it, she's showing emotion like a normal pokemon. I'm the only one she ever told about her difficulty with showing emotion. Now it's like this difficulty was never there. I was ripped from my thoughts as the cursed mew spoke, "Think you're so tough? How about this: one at a time we'll fight. If you beat the both of us, this hold will be released. Now who shall fight me?" Chibi stepped forward before I could even open my mouth.

Chibi then flashed me a fanged smile before the cursed mew laughed. "Then by all means, little pup. You can make the first move." "No problem." She said. "I'm like an angel of darkness." A blue ring around her ankles flashed. Right after her fur flashed a bright silver. Then her eyes flashed bright yellow.

She drew up her front right paw and a sudden wind began to blow around it. She then set it down, wind still blowing around the paw. Then she drew up the front left paw, and around this one leaves and grass blew around it. Then, after setting that one down, up came the right back paw. Then dark energy surged around it so fast that if you touched it, it would clip the fur clean off your paw. She set it down, and then up came the last paw. Then light surged around it, just like the darkness on the other paw. Then suddenly her eyes began changing colors and glowing. The colors changed so fast it was amazing. Her tail became a long strip of water, held together by what I think might be psychic power. Next, scaled dragon wings came from her back, opening as if they'd been there forever. Her muzzle became long, and looked almost muddy. Then her fur began flashing every symbol for every type. In a light and playful voice she said, "I am an angel with a shotgun. And you're in my way!"

This scene ended and her fur glowed. She then rushed at the mew but it flew up and started spinning. "Gyro ball…" I thought to myself as it came plummeting to the ground, aiming at my dear friend. She side dodged and then a vine came out of the ground and grabbed him. It wrapped around him like a snake after sure it had him in its grip. "Give up?" Chibi said in what sounded like seventeen voices. The mew laughed and its tail glowed silver. It's tail sliced though the vine like a butter knife goes through butter. It's tail still glowed after this to. It's tail still has some power for another attack before a second use. It then formed many balls of black, dark, evil energy near itself. Chibi saw this and ran, and had fire just missing her tail by mere inches. She kept running though, as the mew made an infinite amount of ammunition. I knew Chibi couldn't run for an eternity. But she then started running around him faster. His fire stopped as his eyes tried to follow her. "Speed of light? No, this is speed of darkness." She said in the same seventeen voices as she went even faster. Maybe this was said speed of 'darkness'. No matter what it was is made the mew dizzy. Then out of nowhere she jumped on him and sank her teeth into his back. He fell to the ground with her on him. "No! I give up!" He pleaded. But she didn't release. I looked away and stared at the Mewtwo. It stared in horror at how quickly this battle ended. And now, the finishing move. I didn't watch that, but I saw a huge flash of color. Now SHE is an angel with a shotgun!

She then came by me, silver liquid dripping from her mouth. "Your turn, my fine furred friend." She told me and then pushed me with her right paw. It stung as if I'd been hit with the element of every pokemon type at once. This would not be easy. But it would prepare me for a future battle. "Your move, weak little Pikachu." The mewtwo said. I shook my tail and ripped myself away from the thoughts and stared into the eyes of the challenger. I then rushed at it with my tail glowing bright yellow. The Mewtwo made the mistake of catching my tail as I tried to hit him with it. It sent fifteen thousand volts through his system, which did a good amount of damage. He then stepped back and looked at me. He raised a hand and threw me into the wall with psychic power. I ran at him before being stopped by his power. I need to combat his psychic abilities before I'm pikachu meat! This would prove to be too much. He threw me into walls more times then I can count.

Then I had an idea. I was beaten against walls so many times but I could move my tail perfectly fine. I shot electricity at him by using my tail to guild it. Upon hitting him it allowed me to break out of his hold, and then I delivered a quick finishing blow.

"We weren't quick enough!" Chibi yeled, her voice now normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five, Sieshou

I'd been carrying Sam on my back this whole time. It wasn't fun but now he finally woke up. "Are you alright, friend?" Rai asked him. "Y-yeah.." Sam said weakly. That smile was still on his face. He jumped to his feet and asked what had been going on while he was out. Rai gave him an oren berry. "Thank you!" he said while giving a polite bow. He sat down and began nibbling at the berry as Gary began to explain.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Marshal yelled right after Gary finished talking. He was standing right in front of a dark shadow. "We can scale the mountain from the sides of it instead of room after room, going higher by about an inch." Gary then said, "That is a wonderful idea. Let's go!" Rai teleported next to me, Gary flew over, then me and Sam ran over. Marshal pointed into a hole big enough for us all to fit through. Not like Rai would need to fit through anything. In fact, Rai could teleport us all right to the top. So why doesn't he? "I'll go first. To make sure it's safe out there." Gary said, trying to sound brave. He crawled through the hole then seconds later we heard him yell, "IT'S SAFE!" First Rai teleported to him, then Marshal crawled through, then Sam, then me.

We began hopping up, scaling huge rocks, and everything was fine and dandy. Then , in the still silence, was a shout. As if a pokemon were putting all of it's power into something. We did our best to get to said pokemon but all we could do is get close, then on a rock so we could see above rock walls. We stood and saw a figure blasting it's way through what seems to be bedrock. "RRRRRRRRRAGH!" I heard as smoke filled the air around us. We stared off into the smoke only hearing more growls and stuff. "Let's go through this tunnel." Suggested Rai. "It'll be much easier then scaling all this. And look-" he pointed the direction it was going as the smoke cleared "- it's going the way we are." We all agreed then made our way to the wall.

"I can lift us all up." I said cheerfully. "Good idea, Sieshou!" Sam yelled. I used the vines from vine whip to pick them all up one at a time and lift them over the wall. Then I used the vines to pull myself onto the wall. Gary then said, "Careful with getting down from there." I nodded. "I WILL!" I said then fell off next to Rai.


End file.
